Recently, liquid crystal display panels generally employ gate driver on array (GOA) designs that are various combinations of thin film transistor (TFT) circuits on an array substrate to realize scan line functions, and to substitute for gate electrode driver chips such that lowered cost objectives can be achieved. Functional signal lines connect to GOA lines at all levels through via holes to control transmission of scan signals.
In narrow edge frame products, sealants are always required to be designed on functional signal lines. However, in operation environments having high temperatures and high humidity, because alignment liquid and sealant absorb water vapor, water vapor erodes via holes in the functional signal lines, resulting in short circuit of the via holes, which further causes malfunction of the display panel.
As described above, the conventional liquid crystal display panel has the following issue. Because a sealant disposed in a region close to an edge of an array substrate covers some of via holes for realizing connection between functional signal lines and gate driver on array (GOA) lines, the sealant absorbs water vapor to result in erosion of the contacted via holes to further influence displaying.